Ignazio Stefano
Ignazio Stefano is a driver first seen in World Race Series 2018's Race #4, the 3rd leg 1 race of the series, which took place at Maple Valley in Maine. In the race he drove a Audi #4 90 IMSA Quattro GTO. He started the race in 2nd place and held the placing for almost the entire race. His 2nd place finish allowed him to be qualified for the leg 2 portion of WRS 2018. Gallery quTTRO.PNG|Ignazio in 3rd place right after race start audi4.PNG sunshine.PNG|Racing in the autumn sunshine race.PNG rush.PNG|Ignazio on lap 2, followed by Jim Goodwyn. World Race Series 2018: Race #6 Prague In Ignazio's second appearance, in the leg 2 race at Prague, he drove a red 1964 Chevrolet Impala SS, the same make, model and color that Janet Kornhoff drove in World Race Series 2016. The '64 Impala SS is a popular World Race Series vehicle and its performance was proven as Ignazio started the race in 3rd and astoundingly finished in the same place, keeping up with high performance Italian and British sports cars of its era. Due to Ignazio's placing here, he advanced on to leg 3 of WRS 2018. Gallery 2nd.PNG|Ignazio takes 2nd place shortly after the race started. Here he is in front of Richard Schulze-Kossens, a fellow '64 Impala driver. racing3.PNG|Ignazio (far left) in 3rd following Richard Schulze and Will Shuckenbrock. racing4.PNG|Ignazio in 3rd place nearing the finish line on the final lap. World Race Series 2018: Race #8 Dubai Ignazio Stefano made his 3rd appearance in the leg 3 race in Dubai, driving a modern Ferrari LaFerrari. In this race, he is one of only three drivers, including Will Shuckenbrock and Meghan Washington. Ignazio started in 3rd place due to his previous finishing placement in Prague. During the race he drove rather aggressively, trying to rise from 3rd place for almost the entire race. For a brief moment on the first lap he held 1st place, only to be shunted into the wall by Shuckenbrock. As a result, he finished in 3rd, last place, meaning he would be the only driver to be eliminated from the series that competed in the Dubai race. Gallery pass.PNG|Ignazio unsuccessfully attempts to pass Meghan Washington for 1st place rac2q4.PNG|A view of the Dubai skyline as Ignazio follows Meghan in 2nd place. oo.PNG balck.PNG|Ignazio is shunted off the track by Will Shuckenbrock. blacksafgg.PNG|Battle scars brake.PNG|Battling with the leaders for 1st place. sasfggfafga.PNG|Ignazio hopelessly watches as the leaders approach the finish line on the final lap. World Race Series 2019: Race #3 Virginia International Raceway Ignazio Stefano made his sole World Race Series 2019 appearance while driving in the Leg 1, race #3 event at Virginia International Raceway. He drove a 2017 Alfa-Romeo Giulia and began the race in 11th place with a qualifying time of 3:16:06. Ignazio raced rather well within this race but his qualifying position hampered him down and only allowed him to finish in 8th in the end. As a result of this low placement, Ignazio was disqualified from the 2019 series. As displayed by his driver information card, his car's engine is a 506hp V6, his representative country is Italy and his gender is male. Gallery eryutu.JPG|Ignazio behind Alif Tharani on Lap 1 at VIR. adfsff.JPG|Trailing the leaders giulia.JPG|Behind Audrey Craig on Lap 1 456u7457.JPG|Making turns Trivia *Ignazio Stefano is a member of the Stefano racing dynasty and is the only member to race outside of World Race Series 2018. *Ignazio's WRS 2018 LaFerrari is the exact same model and color as Yarnell Short's in World Race Series 2019 Swiss Alps race. *In the WRS 2019 VIR race, the race text labels Ignazio as the most experienced driver on the track at the time. *The race text in WRS 2019 also revealed that Ignazio is an amateur racing driver in his spare time. Category:Racers Category:Stefano Racing Dynasty Category:Audi Drivers Category:Chevrolet Drivers Category:Chevrolet Impala Drivers Category:Ferrari Drivers Category:Ferrari LaFerrari Drivers Category:Alfa-Romeo Drivers Category:Alfa-Romeo Giulia Drivers Category:WRS 2018 Category:WRS 2018 Maple Valley Category:WRS 2018 Prague Category:WRS 2018 Dubai Category:WRS 2019 Category:WRS 2019 VIR